gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mamma Mia
Mamma Mia by ABBA is featured in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Kurt, Rachel, Santana and the New Directions. After Rachel declares that she is ready to face her future, she decides that she should be pitied upon because of her recent break-up with Brody, after finding out he's a gigolo, and decides to pick the movie. Picking up the film Mamma Mia!, she begins to sing. As she sings the intro as a ballad, Santana and Kurt hug their boyfriend/girlfriend pillows, smiling with excitement. They watch her as she walks over, most probably thinking about her break-up with Brody. Turning around as the song raises it's tempo, Santana and Kurt get up to join in. The three sing as the song splits off to Lima, where the New Directions begin to sing their part of the song dressed in clothes similar to that of what ABBA wore. Following the lyrics, Artie rings the bell. Between New York and Lima, they dance similar dance moves and sing at the same time. Rachel, Kurt, and Santana sing and dance while holding their boyfriend/girlfriend pillows and using hula-hoops. New Directions too hold hula-hoops and golden rings. Lyrics Rachel: I've been cheated by you since I don't know when So I've made up my mind, it must come to an end, hmm Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything, oh whoa Rachel, Santana and Kurt: Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Kitty and Marley: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine and Sam with New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My, my, I could never let you go Marley: I've been angry and sad About things that you do Marley and Kitty: I can't count all the times That I've told you we're through Marley with New Directions: And when you go, when you slam the door I think you know that you won't be away too long You know that I'm not that strong Sam with Marley and New Directions: Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything Blaine and Rachel with New Directions, Kurt and Santana: Oh, whoa Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Rachel and Santana: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Marley with New Directions: Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, even if I said Bye, bye, leave me now or never Mamma mia, it's a game we play Bye, bye, doesn't mean forever Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist ya? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed ya Marley and Unique with New Directions Harmonizing: Yes, I've been brokenhearted Blue since the day we parted Blaine and Marley with New Directions: Why, why (Unique: Why) (with Unique: Did I ever let you go) Mamma mia (Unique: Mamma Mia) Now I really know (with Unique: My, my) I could never let you go (Unique: Oh!) New Directions: Whoa oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh Rachel and Blaine with New Directions: Mamma Mia! Trivia *Even though Rachel says they need to cover a song from the movie Mamma Mia! (2008) they cover the original version by ABBA, released in the 1970s. Errors *When Marley and Unique are singing their part together at the end, Marley can be seen singing "oooh" while Unique sings the lines. *When Rachel sings "One more look and I forget everything" her hair changes from being over her right shoulder to her left in every shot from behind. Gallery Mamma mia.jpg Large3.jpeg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-02 om 15.00.05.png.jpg 426424_403344463095721_510623939_n.jpg 2large.jpeg Tumblr mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mk34etWCRW1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o4 r1 250.gif 745143431.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o5 250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o6 250.gif Tumblr mjq2nvavBw1qfcdl6o1 250.gif BFe PGXCcAE6UR4.png-large.png mammamia!Kurtana.gif dorks!kurcheltana.gif mammamia!kurcheltana.gif Tumblr mk1ix16qaL1rab3tyo1 500.gif mammiamia!pezberry.gif kurtinthebackgroundomg!kurcheltana.gif kurcheltana!mammamia.gif MamaMia GuiltyPleasures.jpg Mammia!kartie.gif Mammamia!ryder.gif Mammamia!ND.gif Mammamia gp.gif Mammamia!karley.gif Mammamia!jitty.gif Mammamia!blina.gif Tumblr mk2o0xbMno1qd6xxvo1 500.jpg|Sam being forever alone :P Tumblr mk1s7rQZFz1qcyv1eo6 250.gif Tumblr mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk30k0T3f31rojy6eo7 r1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-23 om 15.38.00.png.jpg GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots8.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots7.png tumblr_mkdspg5X121s9q9dro1_250.gif tumblr_mkdspg5X121s9q9dro2_250.gif tumblr_mkdspg5X121s9q9dro3_250.gif 10Wildebrams.gif tumblr_mm7evu7sAr1qa5w9eo2_250.gif Tumblr mkaaexwmda1qdb716o3 250.gif GleeMemes_Brittanywhite4.gif Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Season Four Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner